Lelouch's brother
by TheWillOfChaos
Summary: Basically Lelouch had an older brother who supposedly died in the invasion of Japan but he is alive and became Raiden


Lelouch's brother

Code Geass x Metal Gear Solid

By the way this story was inspired by Patrickthenobleman's story "redemption and madness" so I highly recommend checking it out because it is really good

Nunnally, Kallen, and Suzaku where grieving over the grave ,or what was left of it after someone vandalized it, of the man who gave everything for the world yet everyone was always going to remember him as the evil demon emperor who was a tyrant and deserved what he got. With sad heavy hearts they stood and went to the party that was being held to celebrate the death of a demon.

The man in question was currently meditating on a sword that was stabbed into the ground with two others who were doing the same.

Switch to Lelouch first person pov

My mind drifted back to the time when as I was laying in his coffin and that mad man had dug me out. No doubt if the man who was next to me hadn't shown up and stopped the mad man ,who called himself Dawnstep, I would have been reduced to a raving lunatic.

(Flashback)

I was laying in my coffin when I heard something hit the outside and I felt it be lifted up the lid was torn off and a pair of strong hands grabbed me roughly and pulled me out. I saw the face of the man. Dressed in white robes his hair was pure white his eyes were a piercing blue. He stood slightly shorter than me but he was stockier (not that that is saying much). "Who are you?" I asked. The man smirked "I am Dawnstep, you thought you created peace. True peace is obtained when one man governs all." My eyes widened 'crap' I thought 'another one like Schnizel.' I replied, "What do you want with me?" Dawnstep's smirk widened considerably "Oh I just wanted a toy to torture for a while."

My stomach dropped I was going to be tortured day and night until this man died as I had taken C.C. code. Then the man shifted his neck and My stomach dropped even further. On Dawnstep's neck was the symbol of code symbolizing that he was immortal. Then a sword appeared slicing through the man like he was nothing. Startled I looked behind Dawnstep and saw a man with a blood red sword in his hands a scabbard on his back and one on his waist. His body was hidden by a black trench coat. He stood slightly taller then me and his hair was shaggy black his face concealed behind a visor.

As Dawnstep fell the man grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and sprinted away. The sound of engines humming filled the air as my rescuer jumped into a drop ship and set me down on a chair and sat next to me. "Thank you." I said finally recovering from the shock. "Don't mention it." (A/N Read in Raiden's voice in MGS 5 Rising) said my rescuer. The man shifted and said "I have a proposition for you." I raised an eyebrow "Oh what would this proposition be." The man replied "I will give you the power to defend this world you have created and to protect your sister Nunnally. However this power comes at a price your body won't be human anymore you will become a cyborg like me and I'll train you." I considered weighing the pros and cons and decided. "I accept the terms of your contract but allow me to know who you are."

The man chuckled and his visor split in half and retracted to each side of his head. I gasped "No way I watched you ship blow up." Sitting across from me was my older brother Thanatos Vi Britannia who was thought dead since the invasion of Japan. His jaw was a metal plate shaped like a jaw. He had a strap around his head covering one eye his other eye was violet and had a burning fire inside. Smirking he said, "its been a long time, little brother and please, my name is Raiden now."

(A/N so tempting to end it there but I decided against it onward)

(Flashback end)

Snapped out of my thoughts by the door opening I heard two pairs of feet enter and then one of them spoke sounding grim, "Big Brother it happened just like you said. The party was attacked by Dawnstep now he is preparing to send his massage to the world." Opening my eyes I saw who it was. It was Sunny and Hinimi my brothers adopted little sisters. Looking over I saw Raiden open his eye and stated "Have the crew prepare the Phantom and get ready for some guests, oh and turn that frown upside down. A face that grim doesn't belong on a face so young." Sunny and Hinimi smiled and walked away.

Raiden looked at me and my fellow apprentice and said, "Ready." I nodded and Euphie standing next to me said "Of course we are big brother you don't need to worry about us." I should probably explain you see before he recruited me he had been watching me when Euphie... died he came to her and told her that she could make up for what happened and she gladly joined.

As one we jumped up, pulling our swords out of the ground and sheathing them in the same motion. When we landed we walked over to the lockers opened them and grabbed our trench coats. Mine was a deep violet like my eyes, Euphie's was pink (obviously), and Raiden's was a deep black. Putting them on we walked to the hanger. On the way those that were in our path stepped out of the way and saluted as we walked past. Once we were in the hanger we headed for our drop ship. (A/N just think of the halo covenant drop ship but black.) Once inside we saw Hinimi and Sunny ready for takeoff. Sitting down behind them was Raiden's friend Solid Snake. Seeing this Raiden smiled and said, "I see you going to come with us Snake." He looked over at us and replied "With those rookies you need all the help you can get." Causing Raiden to laugh and Euphie and I to scowl at him. Sunny said "We are ready brother." "Ok then let's hurry" replied Raiden. We all sat in our seats while Sunny and Hinimi started flying then they engaged the super sonic speed.

Nunnally's point of view

Nunnally was stuck held still by a strong man. Everything has gone bad the moment they arrived at the party. Men came in and killed almost everyone. The only ones left alive were, Nunnally, Cornelia, Suzaku, Kallen, Oghi, Tamiki, Velleta, Thodo, Chiba, and Shin Ke. Currently the mad man in charge who called himself Dawnstep was making a speech about how the peace left behind by her brother was not true and how he would bring true peace. He would have kept going if a mad laughter hadn't cut him off. Once the laughter finished someone said "And here I was thinking that the only one who could make me fall asleep while giving a speech was the old wind bag Charles Zi Britannia right Vi." A chuckle was heard as the person now called Vi replied "Ain't that the truth." In a voice that sounded oddly familiar. (A/N Vi is Lelouch Li is Euphie.) "Now that I got the laughing," said the first person, "out of the way what do you say that we kill this guy and be on our merry way." While this was going on everyone was looking for the source of the talking but no one could see them. "I couldn't agree more Raiden." Said a clear female voice that was once again oddly familiar. The two guys started laughing which was coming from above. At once everyone looked up to see three figures standing on a support beam of the building.

In the middle was a man in a black trench coat had black hair with a kind of visor preventing anyone from seeing anything of his face and a sword hilt poking out of his trench coat.

The person on his right had on a violet trench coat. He also had black hair and some kind of glass over his face and two eyepatch over his eyes with a sword hilt poking out from behind his shoulder.

On the mans left was a woman in a pink trench coat. She had a mask on the bottom of her face which her pale purple eyes glittering in amusement. Her most prominent feature was her long pink hair. She was holding the sheath of her sword in her left hand.

They looked down at Dawnstep chuckling and the one identified as Raiden said "If Li wants you dead then your screwed cause she is the pacifist here." Still chuckling all three jumped off the beam onto the ground landing perfectly. Dawnstep glared at Raiden and yelled "You! Your the one who stoped me from having some fun torturing the Demon Emperor."

The one called Vi stepped forward and stated "And I'm rather glad he did, I would not want to spend the rest of my life as a raving lunatic." Dawnstep smirked "Well I guess I can have some fun after all." He drew a sword and attacked. He moved faster than the eye could follow.

In a single motion the one called Raiden threw off his coat, drew his sword and met Dawnstep's charge slicing clean through his sword. Dawnstep's eyes widened "How did you do that this sword was supposed to be indestructible." Dawnstep shouted. Raiden chuckled and said "My sword Murasame is a High Frequency blade like no other. By vibrating at intense speed it weakens the targets molecular bonds allowing it to cut through anything. Vi, Li kill everyone and get the hostages to the drop ship. As for you and me Dawnstep, (chuckles) let's dance.

End chapter 1


End file.
